I'll Follow You into the Dark
by Spero2
Summary: The tale of Zuko and Mai. ch 5 Zuko discovers things that have changed within himself. Mai unintentionally sets in motion a new path for the Fire Lord's son.
1. Fallen

Just a short darbble to satisfy my maiko side. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar: the last airbender

* * *

She had been sent to find him, hence why she was now walking through the cold empty halls of Ba Sing Se's palace. Normally Mai would grumble and complain about having to do a job as boring as locating someone, however Azula had sent her to look for Zuko, to her he wasn't just anybody.

She had been a bit worried about him; he had been so reclusive over the past few days. She could tell that although he was happy about the chance to redeem himself, he was upset about what had happened with his uncle. So this was her chance to try and help him, as she would never offer that in front of Azula; should her cold calculating gaze latch onto the action. Mai wasn't interested in Azula knowing her true feelings what so ever.

She turned the corner and began walking down the stairs to where the prisoners were kept. She found him there hiding against the wall that leads to the final row of cells, the area where Iroh was being kept.

Mai sighed at his image, gone was the pride that he had held in the throne room, now he was on the ground hugging his knees, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders.

The normally apathetic woman's gaze softened at Zuko, she had never really been good at comforting people, and it looked as though he would scare easily if she said the wrong thing. So she took a seat next to him, drew her knees to her chest, and waited.

His shoulders tensed up at her presence, his face remained hidden in the folds of his sleeves. After a few moments he relaxed again, turning his head just enough to see her out of the corner of his distorted eye.

Mai remained silent, he hadn't been crying, but she could read the hopelessness that dwelled within him. She wondered what it was like to be him, to always have to choose between what he wanted most. Knowing that for him to gain the happiness he searched for, he would have to lose something in return. It caused her heart to twist a bit, she found herself wanting in that moment to hold him, but stopped before she tried.

He looked at her for what seemed like hours, but finally he began to speak. "I can't face him… After… He must hate me" he muttered lowly, Mai just rested her head on her on her knees so that they were at the same eye level. She didn't have words of encouragement to say, she didn't really think that he would hear them anyways. So instead she slowly moved her hand so that it was resting on the ground next to him. It was her offer for what comfort she would give him right now; it was up to him to choose whether to take or not.

Zuko noted the movement but didn't respond right away, when he did his hand only barely touched hers. It was small and delicate, a fragile thread that began to draw them together. Mai knew that it wouldn't cure him, he would have to find that strength on his own, but she could offer to be his little comfort and support in the dark.


	2. Future

2/??

* * *

He stared down at his feet as they scuffled along the dirt road of lower Ba Sing Se. He felt tired and unfulfilled. Lately Azula had been sending him out on small unimportant jobs; such as patrolling sections of the city with either the Dai Li or one of her friends.

Today he was teamed with Mai, a woman who would usually sit around and complain about how boring everything was. He couldn't stand someone that didn't have an idea of what they wanted, why couldn't she just appreciate that life was good for her? _"Hypocrite"_ whispered an inner voice.

He glanced over his shoulder to gaze at the stoic woman. Her dark image seemed to absorb the surrounding light making her look more like a shadow against a bright wall. Her expression was schooled from his attempted to read her thoughts as she gazed dully down the road towards the city limits.

She turned her attention towards him suddenly causing Zuko to look forward quickly, he had been caught. Mai was now walking next to him as he had slowed down in his inspection of the cool woman. She didn't say anything in response to him looking, just turned her attention back towards their path, never once did her gaze lower.

Zuko almost stopped himself with his sudden realization that he was wrong about her. Her gaze unfaltering, Mai walked straight and tall, head facing forward towards the future. He realized that although she acted as though she was only drifting, she walked as though she knew exactly where she was going.

A snake of jealousy twisted in his gut, he clenched his hands and stared at the ground once more.

His inner voice had been right to call him a hypocrite, here he stood working for Azula to regain his honor and yet wasn't sure if it was where he really wanted to be. Mai on the other hand seemed to walk forward with a sense of calm and understanding about herself and her future.

"Mai… What do you want from the future?" he asked surprised at himself as the words came out.

She glanced over at him and then rolled her eyes in response "Do we have to have some long discussion about our hopes and dreams right now?" she asked sighing. Zuko felt his face grow a bit red.

"I was just trying to be nice, you look bored, as usual" he bit back trying to mask his embarrassment. Mai stopped walking to looked at him; Zuko found himself looking to the side to avoid her gaze. When he did meet eyes with her she carried a small twinkle in them that he had never seen before.

She looked up at the sky thoughtfully for a moment and then continued to walk again. He stepped into place with her and found himself surrounded by a more suffocating silence.

"To fulfill myself" she responded calmly after a few moments.

Zuko gawked at her in surprise. She met his stare gracing him with a small uncommon smile that reached her amber eyes. Then turned her attention back on their path "now keep walking" she ordered masking her face again.

Zuko stood rooted for a moment watching her figure move forward. He found himself enticed by her growing complexity, for she wasn't as simple as he had thought she was.

* * *

A/N I decided to start writing a series of one shots for these two. Feel free to offer suggestions of a scene you would like to see between them and I will see what I can do. :) 


	3. Broken

**Flowerpaw –** Thank you :)

**sofyh –** Thanks a lot for your enthusiasm! XD

**xhenixp –** I'm glad you loved it!

**Ron Weasly girl –** I understand what you are saying XDD, I'm happy to hear that I'm keeping them in character. It is hard with Mai sometimes.

**Alya Riddle –** Thanks! Hope you continue to like it.

**roniloveu –** I will continue it! I'm falling more and more for these two. :3

**JillRG –** Quiet comfort is very important I agree, I think that Mai sees that as well. Glad you liked it.

**talonlee -** Don't worry, I won't make them move too fast. I agree that it takes a build up, especially with these two.

**Ramasterharper –** I would like to think that these two don't really have that traditional romance. I see the two of them growing closer without really seeing what is happening. But we shall see!

These two are unfolding a whole tale, I feel happy that I can see a bit of what may happen. However I don't own them nor anything that has to do with Avatar.

3/??

* * *

Mai was not happy, not one bit.

She stalked the emerald coloured halls of the Earth Kingdom palace striking fear in the hearts of those that stood in her way. It wasn't a common sight for the usually uncaring woman to be carrying anger in her presence; that job was left for Azula.

But today, today she was boiling with wrath.

Ty Lee had thought it would be a great idea to pass the time by dying her clothing. Every outfit she currently owned was now a various shade of bright pink. _"We match now!"_ Ty Lee had stated brightly giving Mai a childlike look while tugging on her braid absently.

Unable to take out her outrage on the innocent looking acrobat Mai took to finding other targets.

She turned the corner of the hall and ran straight into another figure. After falling unceremoniously to the the ground Mai glared up at the man that had pushed to see that it was none other than Zuko.

He gave her a funny look, staring down at her clothing with a mixed expression. Mai followed his gaze to look at the rose coloured dress she was sporting and then felt her face begin to match the colour.

"Uh… You changed your look…" he said dumbfounded lowering his hand to help her up. Mai balled her hands into fists and got up off the floor herself, disregarding his out stretched hand. She flipped her hand up and chucked two daggers; embedding them in the stone next to Zuko's head.

He backed against the wall in surprise unable to decide what to do. Mai continued her assault hurling blade after blade until she felt relieved. The red melted from her vision and she looked up at Zuko.

His arms were pinned against the wall as daggers outlined him. He was sweating, shocked at her sudden attack. Mai felt her face grow warm with embarrassment and realization that not only had she lost control, but she had taken it out on Zuko of all people.

"You did a wonderful job Mai" came Azula's icy tone. Mai froze as the cool woman emerged from the shadow of a pillar and walked up to Zuko.

He glared down at his sister as she removed one of the daggers near his head. "Zuzu, you should make sure that you keep an eye on the people you think you can trust. You never know when they might…betray you" she finished handing Mai her dagger.

Mai looked at the Fire Nation princess in shock; she had taken advantage of Mai's rage to create a larger gap between herself and Zuko. She dropped her expression instantly and straightened herself; turning her gaze down at the ground. Azula smirked up at her and then walked down the hall, "As you were" she said in a sweet tone waving her hand to them.

Zuko growled and pulled the remaining daggers from around him, he then handed them roughly to Mai while glaring at her. Mai kept her expression blank despite the twist within her, what use was it to try and repair what she had broken.

She watched him as he walked down the hall, his shoulders hunched with hurt. Once he was gone Mai allowed her new born sadness to take hold.

* * *

A/N A bit of a sad one in the end, wasn't the original intent, but I think a good development overall. 


	4. Change

Thanks for the reviews! Cookies to all:)

Sort of two drabbles in one, but they had a connecting theme of change.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender.

0o0o00o0o0o0o

Change happens.

Sometimes it happens overnight, other times it moves slowly. For Mai change was always a slow thing. She knew it was mostly due to her introversion, not taking the chance to stand up for what she wanted. It was her greatest fear to be alone, where no one would stand with her. This fear had been the fuel for Azula to bring Mai closer to her.

She knew from the start that Azula only wanted her for her knife throwing talent. She was using her, she didn't want her for a friend. Azula didn't have friends in the conventional manner. But she had been the first person to ever really accept Mai and her uncaring attitude. That alone had created a twisted connection between the two of them.

As time had moved forward though Mai discovered her own opinions shifting from Azula. She wondered sometimes how the people she hurt felt as she terrorized their lives.

A monster, the servant to the Fire Lord's demon princess. Whispers that would drift to her ears from the citizens of Ba Sing Se as she patrolled the dirty streets. The words were different from the ones people called her when she was growing up, but the feeling behind them was the same.

0o0o00o0o0o0o

"Mai, Azula said that we have to deal with some up rising in the lower ring" came Zuko's distant voice. She looked over to him, keeping her face blank. He still had not forgiven her for the attack a few days ago, but then, she hadn't really said that she was sorry either.

She nodded her head silently and followed him out the door. They walked, surrounded by clouds of mistrust and confusion, towards the palace exit. She stared at his broad back as he walked gracefully down the stairs, his Earth Nation clothing had been replaced by Fire Nation robes today. She wondered how he felt wearing them after all this time.

Once they exited Zuko stopped walking. Mai had been so spaced out that she ran right into his back. "W-what did you stop for?" she questioned embarrassed by her clumsy moment.

Zuko didn't say anything for a few minuets, his back tense as he seemed to work up the courage to say something. Mai felt a trickle of fear pool in her stomach, she absently touched the area hoping to ease the discomfort.

"You…confuse me" he said keeping his back to her. Mai gave his back a confused look but said nothing. "I had thought for a while that…you were different from my sister somehow" he turned to face her, his face a reflection of the hurt that she had caused. Mai felt her heart lurch, but she kept her expression composed. "Was I wrong to think that?"

Mai knew that she had to answer, there was no way that she could run from this moment. Unused to this sort of confrontation Mai did the only thing she knew how to, stare blankly and hope that he would lose interest. It was always her way of avoiding things. But somewhere inside of her; Mai felt a desire to explain her actions, to ask for his forgiveness. The foreign thoughts scared her.

She must have made some sort of face for Zuko's gaze suddenly sharpened on her, as though she had given him a glimpse of something that confirmed his idea of her. She knew that she had to cover her tracks, she couldn't let him get too close or Azula would use it against her or worse, him.

"I follow Azula, I always have and always will. I am not her, but am no different from the way you have seen me" she responded keeping her voice as even as she could. Zuko looked at her for another moment before turning away and walking again. Mai breathed a silent sigh of relief and moved forward as well.

"No, I am sure now more than ever that you are very different from the way you present yourself" he said smugly, he turned to look at her again; smiling warmly. Mai felt a blush flood her cheeks, Zuko's grin only widened at the sight.

She stormed past him, embarrassed again. "Watch what you say, or-"

"You'll hurl daggers at me again, sorry" he said holding his hands up in retreat. Mai looked at him and realized that he was joking with her. It shocked her to the core, causing her to wondered when he had changed; from the person that usually carried his hurt for days, to someone that could let it go. Or maybe, just maybe he had been merely waiting to show this other side that was already there.

"Well… exactly…" she finished lamely. Zuko nodded to her and walked towards their destination, leaving Mai looking at her hands wondering if he had somehow changed her as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N Looks as though these drabbles are going to become a bridge for my other story _**Shuuryou**_. So I am going to start moving into the events that lead Zuko and Mai to that point.


	5. Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender in any shape and or form.

0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zuko shifted his weight, wiping the sweat from his brow as he waited for the dark hair woman in front of him to finish with her purchase. The two of them had been on patrol for three hours now; it was still quite a strenuous job; as it was only the third week since his sister had taken control of his city. '_Azula and myself'_ he corrected mentally, his role had been just as vital as hers in capturing the supposedly impenetrable Ba Sing Se.

"Here, you can take the apple" spoke the quiet tone of Mai as she approached him. He took the offered fruit from her and looked back at the man in the stall. He counted carefully a handful of money in his greedy, grease covered hands. Wiping the apple carefully on a spare cloth he carried; Zuko gave Mai a questioning look. "You didn't have to give him so much, in fact he probably would have just given it to you for free" he said taking a bite out of the now clean apple.

She quirked her eye brow slightly and pulled a round grape from a small vine she had purchased, leaving his statement unanswered. Then with a twist of her head they continued on their route.

Zuko sighed in slight frustration at her silence, but he had learned quickly that it was useless to pursue an answer from her if she set her mind against it. He looked down at the apple and wondered why he has so quickly adapted to her oddities, that somehow despite the turmoil of his emotions concerning his sister and his uncle, he had still found time to speak with Mai frequently.

Perhaps it had been the fact that he knew her from before his banishment, or that it had been her alone that had come to him like a soft light during his most darkest period of confusion. Regardless of it, he had unconsciously felt himself drawn to her finding it some personal goal to discover if there was more to her that what she displayed to everyone else, a different face behind the mask that she wore daily.

"Zuko, are you going to continue with patrolling? Or should I leave you and the apple alone for a moment?" Her voice gave only the slightest hint of jesting, but he caught it and snorted in response, taking another bite and moving to follow her.

They walked in a comfortable silence, taking in the sights of the relatively calm marketplace. There weren't too many disturbances today, only a few disputes between buyers and sellers, easily remedied. The people of the great city seemed to adapt to the new control with little resistance, their motto of 'if it doesn't bother my business I don't care who is sitting on the throne.' Although Zuko knew that there were some small signs that there was something growing, an uncercurrent of belief from the earthy people that the Fire Nation rule would not last.

It was most likely due to his constant attempts to find the little discrepancies in Mai that made him more open to looking at the little things around his greater surrounding. He tended to read peoples expressions more closely and find little things in his surroundings that stood out as _odd._ One such thing was a tiny pendent that hung around the neck of many citizens of both the lower and upper ring of the city. A small lotus bound in a circle, it was a simple design and to most of the Fire Nation soldiers it bore little meaning. Zuko however recognized the symbol almost instantly as a Pai Sho tile.

Memories of his days with his uncle forced their way uncomfortably through his mind, he recalled the odd night he had spent in the cool store room of a flower shop; while his uncle talked in secret with a group of people. He stopped in mid step, that moment, in front of the tea shop that he used to work at; the owners had changed from the looks of it. It was now named Clear Water Tea House; the image of a small pool of water with a lotus flower floating on it artfully surrounded the gold lettering.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him in his movement; unconsciously he had found himself being drawn into the tea house. He looked at Mai, her gaze was calm but he could read questions being asked in her eyes. He suddenly became aware of their close proximity, his faced warmed slightly.

"I used to work here… Before…" He said looking back at the door to hide his odd reaction. Mai removed her hand and walked past him to the front of the building; she turned to him and gave him one of her small uncommon smiles.

"Would you like to go in then? For memory sake of course" he nodded once and placed his hand on the faded cloth in front of the entrance. He had no idea that it would be Mai's uncommon lax in priorities that afternoon that would set about a new fate for him.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

A/N As I said in the previous chapter I am going to following the early events of _**Shuuryou **_in this tale (which is turning out to be more of a fiction than dabbles). _**Shuuryou**_ is a story I am working on that follows my ideas for the ending of the third season and can be found under my profile. You don't have to read it to understand this though. ;)


End file.
